Chasing the Dragon
by labrujabeatrice
Summary: ONE-SHOT. inuyasha siempre odio a la gente como ella aun asi se gana su amor y su odio al mismo tiempo,los errores del pasado no se olvidan,tal vez en un futuro estaremos juntos. INUXKAG -LEMON mi primer one-shot . ojalas que les guste.


**Este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste , la cancion es de (epica-chasing the dragon.)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aclaracion : La idea central del del fics , es de un libro , se llama LA LEY DEL AMOR y es de Laura Squivel.  
**

* * *

**Chasing the Dragon**

_**Libera mi mente**_  
_**Sana mis heridas**_  
_**Borra el pasado,**_  
_**Oscuros días para olvidar**_  
_**aunque los recuerdos permanezcan**_  
_**En mi corazón**_

_**Liberarme ahora**_

Era de madrugada y una muchacha llamada kagome daba a luz a su primer hijo, era joven no mas de 16 años, estaba casada con kouga su esposo y protector de la aldea en que ellos Vivian, ella no estaba enamorada de el pero su padre quiso esposarla para no seguir sufriendo por los gastos familiares ya que además de su esposa tenia dos hijos pequeños y para comer no les alcanzaba.

Kouga no se encontraba en el pueblo se decía que vendrían unos extranjeros al pueblo para poder destruir la aldea y construir un imperio para la nueva familia de millonarios que llegaría a Japón, por lo que el y varios hombres no se encontraban.

Kagome sufría de dolor, dos mujeres se encontraban con ella, una con unas toalla y otra con el agua esperando a que nazca el bebe.

-me duele…ahhhh!-se quejaba la joven

-es hora kagome puja!-grito la mujer

-ah!...dios…-

-eso chiquilla así, sigue pujando lo estas haciendo muy bien-

En medio de todo kagome pudo escuchar el llanto del bebe y su rostro adolorido cambio a una débil sonrisa-démelo por favor-dijo-quiero verlo-

-felicidades, es un…-

Un gran ruido se escucho y antes de que voltearan a ver lo sucedido, hombres uniformados entraron a la cabaña, tomaron a las dos mujeres y loas asesinaron frente a los ojos de kagome.

-que… ¿que hace?-dijo asustada

Otro hombre se acerco a ella, estaba al igual que los otros uniformado, tenia el cabello lago y plateado y rasgos que no parecían ser japoneses, lo que mas confundió a la joven fueron esos ojos dorados, opacos y rudos que a la ves eran hermosos.

El hombre una ves que se acerco a ella y quito al bebe de los brazos de ella.

-¿espere que hace? devuélvamelo-exigió ella

Su expresión se congelo al ver como este hombre tiraba al suelo a su bebe recién-nacido al suelo con fuerza y este brotaba sangre por el golpe instantáneamente este murió.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba ella-¿Qué hizo?, mi bebe!-el shock de ver a su bebe muerto en el suelo la hizo levantarse cojeando y débil donde el hombre-mi bebe…-lloraba ella.

Se acerco al hombre dándole golpes sin fuerza en el pecho, Este saco una navaja de su bolsillo y lo hundió en el estomago de la joven. Ella cayo al suelo y este sin mirarla se fue junto con sus hombres.

**_Hazme olvidar_**  
**_y perdonar_**  
**_No hay necesidad_**  
**_Para Seguir y vivir_**  
**_Muéstrame un camino_**  
**_Hacia el sol_**

**_Sana mis heridas_**

De esto había pasado 2 años y el imperio de la familia que había llegado se construyo

Inuyasha taisho era un hombre poderoso capitán de ejercito, atractivo e inteligente de esas virtudes tenia como defecto ser orgulloso, cruel y trataba a la gente que el consideraba nadie como basura, cuando llego a Japón tuvo que matar a varios para poder cumplir con lo ordenado y en compensación a su trabajo se le otorgo un territorio que estaba poblado por una pequeña aldea que destruyo matando así a varios aldeanos que se interpusieron en su camino para poder construir su preciada mansión.

Varios de los aldeanos sobrevivieron hoy tenia que elegir algunas mujeres para poder servir su mansión y sin pagarles, así que se decidió por algunas mujeres aldeanas que sobrevivieron.

Salio fuera de la mansión para elegir a quienes serán sus empleadas y llegaron una detrás de otra con las manos atadas con rostro desanimados, maltratados o con caras de odio, después de destruir su aldea les permitió a sus hombre divertirse con algunas de ella y las ancianas y niñas pequeñas fueron dejadas en libertad quedándose solamente las jóvenes, adultas y niñas que pronto se desarrollarían.

**_Nada se irá para siempre_**  
**_Los recuerdos permanecen y encuentran su camino_**  
**_Lo que marcha sin rumbo, volverá_**  
**_No niegues tus miedos_**  
**_Déjalos ir y que se desvanezcan en la luz_**  
**_Deja de luchar aquí_**

Inuyasha se fijo especialmente en una, tenía cabello largo y ondulado rostro blanco y aunque sucio su belleza no se opacaba, un cuerpo escultural y lo que más le atrajo fueron sus caderas al momento de caminar que hacían que su vista gozara de una suculenta hambre y unas grandes ganas de estar a solas con ella.

Rápidamente Eligio a las mujeres en especial a la chica que había visto y regresaron a la mansión, inuyasha odiaba a ese tipo de gente que no tenían tierras, no tenían posesiones valiosas y no hacían nada por la sociedad, odiaba a esa mujer igual una cosa es que tuviera deseo sexual por ella y otra muy distinta es que la considerara competente en algo del mismo modo que con los aldeanos la aborrecía por ser una don nadie.

-dime tu nombre mujer-le dijo inuyasha a ella un día que había entrado la habitación para sirvientes.

Ella a medio vestir después de su ducha y petrificada por la aparición tan repentina de ese hombre, con temor le respondió-mi nombre…es kagome señor-después de titubear lo enfrento y lo miro.

Ella instantáneamente al ver a ese hombre seleccionarla para que sea su sirvienta lo reconoció, era el hombre que había matado a su hijo, herirla a ella y seguramente de haber matado a kouga y a toda la aldea.

El, al ver a la mujer medio vestida y mirándolo de manera altanera, sintió una gran rabia, ningún sirviente podía mirarlo así, el era un hombre poderoso y una sabandija como ella no tiene el derecho a mirarlo de esa forma, se acerco mas a ella y una sonrisa despiadada se apodero de su rostro, tomo el cuerpo de la ahora mujer y la arrojo a una cama, se subió encima de ella y después de quitarle la toalla con violencia beso todo su cuerpo.

-déjeme! , déjeme! Por favor…-gritaba ella quejándose.

-cállate mujer!-dijo el-eres de mi propiedad y como tal compláceme-

-no! Aléjese, usted me da asco!-

Una cachetada recibió por parte de el, e inuyasha le dijo-asco yo?, tu das asco mujer, no eres nada ni nadie…la gente como tu no debería existir-sonrió malévolamente de nuevo y prosiguió a seguir con lo suyo.

Después de esa respuesta ella se quedo callada dejando que ese hombre profanara su cuerpo y la embistiera de una manera violenta, ella quieta y gimiendo de manera brusca, juro que algún día ese hombre pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho.

**_Deja que mis ojos vean_**  
**_La belleza que está aquí_**  
**_Que está en esta tierra_**  
**_Mis oídos desean oír_**  
**_Una melodía_**

**_Dame la visión_**

Semanas pasaron y con ellos los meses e inuyasha fue invitado a un baile en la casa principal del imperio, gente muy conocida y refinada iría y era tiempo para el buscar una esposa para poder tener un heredero.

Muy arreglado fue a la fiesta, con su uniforme su cabello peinado y su atractivo por naturaleza fue el centro de atención de todos, mujeres revoloteando por su alrededor preguntándole por tontería y hombres que alababan sus grandes hazañas, inuyasha era sin duda un hombre de mucho respeto.

Hablo con mucha gente importante ,especialmente con la familia Benett cuyo jefe de familia tenia grandes inversiones que siempre lo favorecían y gozaba de mucho dinero se fijo en la hija de aquel hombre kikyo benett, era hermosa, elegante de piel blanca cabello largo y negro y figura delgada pero con pequeñas curvas ,aquella mujer tenia un cierto parecido que le incomodaba a inuyasha, le hacia recordar a kagome, la sirvienta que cada noche aparecía en su habitación a mandato de el y hacia suya de manera salvaje, pensar nuevamente en kagome hizo que un calor bajara a su cuerpo excitándolo, discretamente trato de pensar con sensatez y se acerco a kikyo dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido.

-señorita kikyo-dijo este de manera cordial

-oh. Señor inuyasha , hace tiempo que no lo veía dígame ¿Cómo esta?-dijo kikyo de forma dulce

-bien, déjeme decirle kikyo que usted luce maravillosamente hermosa hoy-tomo la mano de ella y la beso

Kikyo instantáneamente se puso colorada, acto que no fue desapercibido por inuyasha.

-que galante es usted, y dígame ¿que hace por aquí? según tengo entendido, usted no gusta de estas fiestas.-

-así es, pero ahora es necesario, estoy buscando una esposa, eh estado muy solo y ahora me apetece tomar a alguna mujer dulce para que sea mi compañera-dijo el

-que afortunada será su elegida señor inuyasha-lo miro de manera coqueta-estoy segura que pronto encontrara a la mujer ideal para usted.-

-no se si estoy siendo muy obvio señorita kikyo, pero me gustaría mucho que fuese usted esa mujer-sonrió el

-esperaba a que usted lo dijera de una manera mas directa inuyasha y mi respuesta es si, me encantaría ser su esposa.- dijo ella

Después de eso inuyasha pidió la mano de kikyo benett en matrimonio, siendo inmediatamente aceptado por el padre de ella.

El matrimonio se hizo inuyasha una tarde nublada, solamente gente de clase fue y se celebro a lo grande, esa noche inuyasha no llamo a kagome para compartir su cama, seria su noche de bodas y pondría en acción su plan para tener un heredero, kagome aunque odiaba a inuyasha esa noche se sentía particularmente fría y las sabanas de su cama no la ayudaban.

_**Nada se irá para siempre**_  
_**Los recuerdos permanecen y encuentran su camino**_  
_**Lo que marcha sin rumbo, volverá**_  
_**No niegues tus miedos**_  
_**Déjalos ir y que se desvanezcan en la luz**_  
_**Deja de luchar aqui**_

Al otro día inuyasha estaban en el comedor junto con su esposa disfrutaban con su desayuno en eso entra kagome con un cesto de pan y un vestido sencillo y blanco de tiritas , inuyasha discretamente no dejo de mirarla , no tenerla en la noche , la había hecho compararla con su mujer si bien cuando el estuvo con su mujer ella fue muy sumisa , con kagome sentía una pasión desenfrenada que hacia querer hacerla suya a todo momento, al dejar ella el salón inuyasha no desaprovecho al mirarla por detrás al ver sus caderas moverse de esa forma que tanto le gustaba.

Su mujer no percatándose de eso y le hablo:

-esa muchacha…dime ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿para que quieres saber? Es solo una empleada-dijo el frunciendo el seño

-no lo se es solo por curiosidad, anda dime-dijo ella

-no lo se kikyo y no me interesa es solo una sirvienta nada mas-dijo con molestia volviendo su vista a su fino té.

Kikyo al escuchar la respuesta tan despectiva de inuyasha se sorprendió, nunca lo había oído hablar así de una persona. Inuyasha se mostraba de manera respetuosa, gallarda e inteligente, no quería creer que ese inuyasha no era más que una ilusión.

Luego de tomar desayuno inuyasha fue por unos negocios por lo que kikyo quedaría sola en la mansión con la servidumbre, ella lo despidió y se quedo mirando su espalda cuando se iba en caballo, kikyo estaba muy feliz por su matrimonio pues amaba a inuyasha, pero cuando el no estaba se sentía sola.

Kagome estaba ordenando la pieza matrimonial de sus amos cuando entra kikyo , ella la queda mirando de forma que kagome no pudo descifrar y prosiguió con sus quehaceres.

Kikyo se sentó en la cama de su habitación mirando a kagome , esa chiquilla era muy bonita, las ropas de sirvienta no la ayudaban mucho pero si lo era, y kikyo también pudo divisar ese parecido con ella misma, si no fuera por la ropa ellas serian como hermanas gemelas.

-dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto kikyo

-mi nombre no interesa señora, solamente soy una empleada.-se limito a decir kagome

-vamos no seas así dime tu nombre-pregunto con mas curiosidad aun.

-me llamo kagome-suspiro.

-kagome, ¿desde hace cuanto trabajas aquí?-

-hace aproximadamente tres años señora-

-vamos no me digas señora-dijo con vergüenza-¿no me veo tan vieja o si? Solo dime kikyo-

-lo siento señora, pero tengo estrictamente prohibido llamarla por su nombre, como le eh dicho soy solo una empleada de la casa-se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-con su permiso.-luego salio

Kikyo quedo algo preocupada, por que ninguno de los empleados eran mas amistosos, es como si estuvieran amenazados y que su única opción de vivir aquí eran que se comportaran como muebles.

Nuevamente kikyo se pregunto, si es que inuyasha tenia que ver con la conducta de sus empleados, a este paso su estadía en su ahora casa seria muy aburrida.

**_El veneno lentamente se filtra a través de mis venas_**  
**_Robando la única dignidad en mi_**

**_Los levanté y los dejé caer_**  
**_para causarte dolor y afectar al resto_**

Inuyasha se sentía frustrado, cuando hacia el amor con su mujer no se satisfacía completamente, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba a kagome, un día planeo toda una hazaña: le diría a kikyo que tenia que salir por unos negocios y que pasaría la noche afuera, para poder llevarse a kagome y quedarse toda una noche con ella.

El reacciono de un momento a otro , ¿desde cuando tenia que hacer esto con una mujer que no valía nada? Si el quiere podría tener a cualquier amante mucho mas sofisticada o hermosa que ella, pero ninguna mujer lo hacia estar tan necesitado como lo estaba por kagome.

Odiaba ese sentimiento que nacía cada ves que veía a kagome, toda ella lo hipnotizaba, como sea inuyasha trataba de esconder lo mas que podía sus sentimientos y estar siempre frió frente a ella.

Siendo de noche inuyasha se despidió de su esposa y fue a la habitación de sirvientas con una capa que tapaba su rostro, kagome lo esperaba afuera, el le había informado que se la llevaría por esa noche y que si se negaba la echaría de la casa.

Kagome con una capa también, siguió a inuyasha hasta una carreta, ambos se subieron y se adentraron al bosque, ella pude divisar una cabaña alejada de la casa, seguramente ese seria el lugar que inuyasha tenia preparado para ella.

Bajaron de la carreta y los caballos llegaron a un pequeño establo, entraron: la casita no era ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, era perfecta para dos personas que escapan para estar juntos, obviamente kagome sabia que ese ejemplo no tenia nada que ver con lo que hacia inuyasha, el solo quería sexo de ella, lo tenía muy presente.

Inuyasha tomo a kagome y la aventó a la cama, se subió encima de ella y de forma apresurada empezó a desnudarla, kagome solo se dejaba acariciar por el era su amo y estaba obligada a responderle de forma que el estuviese complacido, inuyasha tomo uno de sus senos y empezó a besarlo, ella solo gemía de forma descontrolada y sintiendo asco por ella misma al reaccionar de esa forma ante el.

El prosiguió con el otro seno de la mujer suspirando, extrañaba la forma en la que kagome respondía a sus caricias y lo hacia sentir mas hombre, le gustaba dominarla de esa manera, esa mujer solo seria complacida por el, nadie mas.

Inuyasha se quito los pantalones y puso su miembro ya excitado en la entrada de la mujer y la embistió de forma lenta y pausada para poder escucharla gemir de forma que le pidiera mas, kagome cegada por el deseo que ese hombre le provocaba un calor muy intenso-mas…mas-gemía ella, inuyasha la miro con una sonrisa lujuriosa y no hizo de rogar para embestirla de un modo desesperado.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dos amantes que si bien se repudiaban, en sus corazones solo compartían un mismo sentimiento, que era prohibido y que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a decirse.

Se escucho el grito de la mujer al llegar exhausta al clímax seguido por el hombre cayendo encima de ella, para luego de un corto descanso, seguirle haciendo el amor.

_**Una vida más para vivirla es lo que deseo**_

_**Les quitare la alegría**_  
_**Así ellos estarán malditos**_

_**Una oportunidad más para sanar lo que he herido**_

En toda la noche inuyasha pensaba y comparaba a kagome con kikyo.

Kikyo era dulce, sutil y le gustaba leer, cuando le hacia el amor ella era muy sumisa y el no se sentía tan satisfecho y siempre se quedaba con un vació que no podía descifrar por que se quedaba así.

Con kagome en cambio era diferente, kagome siempre tenia una mirada altanera cuando lo miraba, de una forma que podía matarlo, con una belleza celestial y a la ves diabólica, siempre que le hacia el amor quería mas y era la única que lo hacia satisfacerlo.

Inuyasha se pregunto y es que no conocía nada de kagome, no es que le interesara ya que era una simple sirvienta, pero kagome tenia una mirada enigmática y misteriosa como si escondiera un terrible pasado , antes se hubiese dicho ¿y que importa? Era solo una don nadie que haya sufrido se lo tendría merecido, pero ahora no podría decir lo mismo y no sabia por que ese cambio de pensamientos.

De madrigada inuyasha y kagome estaban despiertos, el estaba boca abajo en la cama y ella mirando hacia el techo pensando en cualquier cosa, inuyasha la miraba de perfil y se atrevió a decir.

-kagome-

-dígame amo inuyasha-dijo ella aun mirando el techo

-¿por que naciste así?-serio

-¿Por qué nací así?¿acaso tengo algún defecto grave amo inuyasha?-pregunto ella

-¿defecto grave? Es que no estas consiente, no tienes nada kagome, no haces nada por la sociedad, tú y tu gente, es por eso que lo pregunto-dijo el aun más serio

-el defecto que usted ve en mi amo inuyasha, yo no lo puedo ver mas que una virtud.-

-¿virtud? ¿A que le llamas virtud ¿ eres una sirvienta , antes seguramente no tenias nada vivías tal ves en un pueblo o lo que sea pero dudo que hayas tenido algo de valor.-

-amo inuyasha, puede que no tenga nada material-tomo una pausa-pero a diferencia de usted, yo era libre, podía correr, saltar, trepar aun árbol y divertirme con amigos de una manera sana, ahora yo le pregunto, señor inuyasha ¿usted alguna ves vivió lo que es ser un niño?-ella lo miro directamente-usted en su vida fue sinceramente feliz, aun que no teníamos para comer a veces, yo tenia a mi familia y era lo mas importante para mi.-

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola de manera sorprendida, basta decir, que inuyasha nunca tuvo una infancia libre y feliz, sus padres murieron cuando el era pequeño, no tuvo amigos y solo vivió para pelear por su nación y tener cosas material y lujos, pero siempre solo.

-no te entiendo kagome-dijo el-aun así no veo lo bueno de ser como tu- mintió, hablo solo por coraje.

-tal ves, algun día lo entienda.-

**_El dragón está causando estragos en mi cerebro_**  
**_Juega con mis emociones,en un juego que nunca acaba_**

**_Nada se va para siempre_**  
**_Los recuerdos permanecen y encuentran su camino_**

**_No niegues tus miedos_**  
**_Lo que marcha sin rumbo, volverá_**  
**_Déjalos ir y que se desvanezcan en la luz_**  
**_Deja de luchar aquí_**

**_Una vida más que vivir_**

Después de volver ese día, inuyasha no siguió visitando a kagome como era costumbre, su esposa kikyo estaba embarazada por lo que ya no podía engañarla, su heredero era su prioridad y así pasaron los meses.

La barriga de kikyo estaba grande y pronto daría a luz, por lo que todos los sirvientes en la casa estaban atentos por el parto. Inuyasha estaba nervioso y algo ansioso, por fin tendría a su heredero ese bebe significaba mucho para el ya que seria su sucesor y se encargaría de que sea un hombre muy importante, le enseñaría como administrar sus negocios y muchas cosas mas.

-inuyasha!-

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de su mujer, era la hora.

**_Quiero la noche solo para colorear el día_**  
**_La mañana para ahuyentar mis pesadillas_**  
**_No has negado que todos somos seres humanos_**  
**_Todos tenemos nuestros defectos que nos hacen de obscenos_**  
**_obsesos..._**

-kikyo ya estoy aquí tranquila-tomo la mano de ella-todo saldrá bien-

-si…-dijo apenas

Se sentía muy feliz, estaban en su habitación matrimonial, kikyo estaba en la cama respirando profundo, llegaron las sirvientas con agua tibia y pañuelos de ceda fina, inuyasha estaba a un lado susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla.

-ya viene…ahhh!-grito kikyo

-muy bien señora empuje vamos-

Kikyo empujo una ves para luego hacerlo de nuevo, gritos escandalosos se escuchaban y se pudo divisar la pequeña cabecita del bebe.

-vamos kikyo esta saliendo-dijo inuyasha no conteniendo su alegría

-ahhh-grito kikyo por ultima vez, para por fin haber salido el bebe.

Kikyo exhausta y con una sonrisa miro a inuyasha, se sentía muy dichosa de poder hacerlo feliz, inuyasha no dejaba de mirar al bebe.

**_Dame lo que quiero_**  
**_Dame lo que necesito, ahora mismo_**  
**_Esto es lo que yo quiero_**  
**_Esto es lo que necesito, ¡Obtenlo!_**

**_Dolendo novit mortalis vitam_**

**_Dime que quiero_**  
**_Dime que necesito ahora_**  
**_eso es lo que quiero_**  
**_Eso es lo que necesito,curame_**

**_Dolendo discit mori mortalis_**

**_Perdedores!_**

En eso la mujer que había sacado al bebe se lo entrego a otra sirvienta, nada mas y nada menos que kagome, esta miro al bebe con una sonrisa y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-kagome…-inuyasha desconcertado miro a kagome, nunca la había visto llorar

De un momento a otro kagome con fuerza arrojo al bebe al suelo, manchando de sangre el suelo ante los ojos de unos sirvientes aterrorizados, una kikyo sorprendida y un inuyasha en shock.

-ahhhh-reacciono kikyo con un grito ensordecedor-mi bebe…mi bebe!-

Los sirvientes se acercaron a kikyo para detenerla, ya que ella se estaba parando de la cama y en su situación podía morir.

Inuyasha reacciono y con furia, tomo del brazo a kagome y la arrastro por el piso hasta llevarla fuera de la mansión, estaba lloviendo a mares y las nubes hacían que todo el cielo estuviera de un deprimente gris, sucios por el barro inuyasha todo del cabello a kagome y ella tratando que no fuera tan fuerte se sujetaba de las manos de el.

-¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué? –la miro y la arrojo contra un árbol.

-¿Por qué?...-kagome toda sucia y lastimada lo miro-¿me preguntas por que maldito animal?-la mirada de kagome reflejaba odio y nostalgia-tu…tu no te acuerdas o que, tu fuiste el que mato a kouga…tu mataste a esas mujeres…entraste a la caballa y mataste a mi hijo de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice con el tuyo y luego me apuñalaste…-dijo ella

-tu…eras esa mujer-inuyasha sorprendido por lo que le acaba de revelar, sabia que había visto a kagome antes, pero no pensó que había sido esa mujer-kagome…-inuyasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo de forma ruda-kagome!...-lagrimas salieron de los ojos de inuyasha después de mucho tiempo, ella trataba de salirse de su abrazo-perdóname kagome…tal vez si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, si no hubiese sido por estos sentimientos, por nuestros encuentros así, por mi maldito y podrido ser…-inuyasha escondió su rostro en el cuello de kagome ,ella dejo de luchar-tal vez hubiésemos sido felices juntos los dos…-

Acto seguido inuyasha saco una navaja y la hundió en el corazón de kagome , ella lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su mano y dedicarle una sonrisa, una que el nunca había visto de ella y le pareció la mas hermosa en todo el mundo.

Inuyasha sabia que si en este vida su destino con kagome había sido muy cruel tal ves en otro tiempo, ellos se podrían encontrar y poder vivir en paz, tomo la misma navaja y la hundió en su corazón, para así poder vivir los dos en un sueño eterno en el que ninguno de los dos sufrían y que solo existían ellos dos y un hijo producto de su amor.

_**Nada se irá para siempre**_  
_**Los recuerdos permanecen y encuentran su camino**_  
_**Lo que marcha sin rumbo, volverá**_  
_**No niegues tus miedos**_  
_**Déjalos ir y que se desvanezcan en la luz**_  
_**Deja de luchar aquí**_

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**un review me haria muy feliz :3 , espero que les haya gustado y la cancion igual,se las recomiendo :O**

**gracias por leer.**


End file.
